


HCs. Littlespace

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Headcanon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Do u have any littlespace Eddie/Richie headcanons 🥺- Asked by Anonymous on Tumblr
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 21





	HCs. Littlespace

**Author's Note:**

> I have many littlespace Reddie HCs! Though, not nearly as many as I’d like to have. And admittedly most are reserved for my series. But let me try to think of something without Jossing myself…

One of Eddie’s favorite Little meals is Macaroni and Cheese from a box. It’s pretty easy to eat with small forks, and Richie, though not afraid of cooking, isn’t the best chef (early on anyways) and you can only either under-cook, or overcook the pasta. So he leans toward the latter, and it works out that soft noodles mean soft things for his baby to eat, and it pretty much keeps its flavor profile regardless.

As much as Richie enjoys feeding Eddie; Eddie probably enjoys even more when *he* gets to feed his CG (age depending of course…) Sometimes Richie is tricky tho, and he’ll open his mouth like he’s gonna be patient and wait for Eddie’s bite of food, and then dive in and mouth/gentle-nibble at the crook of Eddie’s little neck instead. Which of course causes a big ol’ mess cause Eddie giggles and flinches away and whatever was on his fork or spoon ends up on the floor between them.

And yes, that is normally where they eat when Eddie’s small because Richie can just spread out a little blanket like they’re having a picnic, and that way, regardless of who’s dropping the food (it’s probably mostly Richie) at least their floor is safe. Plus it’s easier to reach Eddie rather than over a table. And you can’t really fall off the *floor*. Richie can just stretch out on his side, while Eds sits with his cute legs all crossed, green onesie snapped up in between ‘em, and his lil blue sockies the only thing from thigh to toe. A sippy cup between them, and two bowls/plates of whatever, one with a big set of silverware, the other small. And… tbh sometimes there’s two sippy cups, cause again, why not avoid the spillage. As long as Eddie’s not having a very hard/sensitive day, it won’t hurt him if Richie’s just Big and still uses a cup because his baby is SO smart, and those cups are life-savers cause Daddy’s a *mess*, huh?

Then after Eddie’s full, he can easily roll over onto his back, and Richie can scoop up all the dishes and throw them in the sink. And if the blanky made it through the day, he can just plop right on down next to his little boy, and wrap him up real close in his arms and kiss his cheek, and listen for tummy gurgles and prop Eddie up on his arm if Eddie gets really sleeeepy, and wants to turn on his side and snuggle into Daddy’s collar bone without having his neck hurt.

Should the nap drag on for very long, and Richie’s arm start to fall asleep, he’ll usually just reach up to grab at a throw pillow and bring it down under Eddie’s head. Careful not to wake him. Then he’ll get in his own pajamas, and grab a pillow for himself, and a blanket big enough for the both of them, and maybe a stuffy, and then come right back to Eddie’s side and they can take a nap together. Or Richie can just be close while he watches old comedy sketches with just the subtitles on the t.v.


End file.
